Ghosts go through puberty?
by kittylover05
Summary: Danny has to deal with ghost puberty,Dan and his half-life DxV better than it sounds i think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you guys,my last attempt at a story was...well BAD , so im making it up to you with this story .I hope it turns out better**

 **Well , with that out of the way i am not Butch Hartman (or a man in that matter) and i probably will not ever own danny phantom**

 **enjoy:Kittylover05**

 **P.S.I am writing this in points of veiw P. for short so don't be confused if there is like danny sam's or tuck's pov thing...yeah pov thing on to the story!**

 **DANNY'S P.O.V.**

Ugh what's wrong i feel strange all of the sudden... one second ago i was sleeping and now i feel as weak as the Box Ghost compared to Pariah Dark!I groaned and saw that there was a light in the room ... COMING FROM ME! WHAT THE!B..BUT HOW!

"' _WHY IS THERE A GLOW COMING FROM ME! WAIT CLOCKWORK SEND A NOTE OR SOMETHIN' IM FREAKIN OUT_!''I saw a note on my bed it read:

 _Daniel ,_

 _i am sorry to inform you that you're begining ghost puberty and must see me in ten minuets and thirthy eight seconds do not worry i'll stop time during our meeting_

 _yours truly:Clockwork master of all time_

I smacked myself in the face and groaned

''But Clockwork im tired...please one more minuete for sleep

 _P.S. Before it was one minuete less than that ._

I facepalmed loudly on the bed and transformed into my alter ego Danny Phantom,after that i left for Clockwork's tower thinking

'' _will he stop being so litteral and time-joking,i'll never know''_ I arrived eight minuets after going in the GZ and Clockwork said

''You're early Daniel.'' i just responded with:

''Oh,okay im going back to sleep then...''

''And by early i meant right on time you're usually one second late.''I groaned and said

''What's ghost puberty and why was i glowing?''my response came not from Clockwork but from...

 _ **''Really , it has the awnser in the name oh, wait i told you the awnser so you cheated .''**_ _'' Does he ever stop talking .''_ I went over to the thermos and shaked it a couple times ignoring the death threats from inside. When i was done tourturing Dan i turned back to Clockwork who shifted in WAIT WHAT HE HAS A TEENAGE FORM!He saw my confusion mixed with my oh my ghost expresion and said

''What it feels nice being a teen.''i just simply observed his teen had the hood down and gray-silvery hair his eyes and scar were the same and not much has changed except the outfit .It was still simular to the rest of his forms ,but it had black fingerless gloves dark purple jeans **(AN: i made Clockwork have legs if he wanted to)** and gray sneakers with light purple stripes. Oh , and he looked about the same age as me .

''You done checking out my outfit ,Danny?''

''Yeah, it looks nice on you Clocky.''I grinned as he got some teen wit left and said

'' .THAT i'll make an exception for you since you were just messing with me.'' fine be a time joker Clockwork see if i care, now lead away from that theme

''Why was i glowing,before i came here?'' My reply came from... Take a guess.

 **''You entered ghost puberty.''**

''Dan,shut up and thank you at the same time.''

 **''No and you welcome.''** _''That's it Dan it's on.''_ I looked at Clockwork and he grinned and said knowing what i was gonna say:

''I put on time locks so it won't break.''I grinned and said:

''Oh, Dan i'll torture you for the next hour how does that sound.''

 **''Like payback.''**

''True consider it that way.''

After an hour of torturing my not-future-self i said :

''Ghosts go through puberty?'' **(AN:I'll post a couple of title refrences if it's fine with you.)**

 **''Yeah, and it sucks as much as human puberty but it's worth it ''** _''Dosen't he ever stop."'_

 _''_ Why and if you want i'll have some more payback tomorrow''

 **''You get your true form get over ten times more powerfull and your obssesion begins getting easier to control,however it comes at a cost of it strengtening during puberty and you get mode swings as bad as my adittude and no i don't want to."**

''Welp too bad cuz i'm doing it anyway.''

''Daniel you should go prepare for the first day of ghost puberty.''

''Alright Clockwork i'll go now.''

''Fairwell, see you tomorrow,when you come to relieve stress on Dan.

 **''Finally he left!''**

 **AN:So how do you like the first chapter of my story , i hope you liked it**

 **Dan:Did you have to make HIM torture ME.**

 **me:Yeah.**

 **Dan:Whatever**

 **me:Anyway, review so i know if i messed up big time or is my writing improving.**

 **bye**

 **Kittylover05**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys i still can't figure out how to post new chapters and i have no idea how this will happen,but oh well i'll just wait and see.**

 **I am not Butch Hartman or a man and i do not own DP only my sucky story :)**

 **Kittylover05**

 **VALERIE'S P.O.V**

For some reason Phantom started acting...well weird .It happened two days ago and as much as i HATE to admit it i miss the old Phantom.

 _flashback still in same p.o.v._

 _I was looking at a ghost attack . Yeah,normal day in Amity park , well fine i'll work on puns later now I am looking at PHANTOM the ghost who ruined my damn life and probably has a thing for me ,he is always looking at me with ...hurt yeah right he's a ghost they can't feel ._

 _''Oh say ghost child what do you think would happen if i oh, i dunno get HER pelt instead of yours?'' And he snapped. His hair lit up like a flame and i swear to god i saw fangs as he growled_

 ** _'' . NOT. HURTING. ANYONE . WHILE I'M._** _ **HERE'**_ _' He then let out his trumph card the ghostly wail and every part of the other ghost's battle suit INSINERATED into thin air,leaving a blob floating in it's place_

 _''I Skulker shall have my reveeeeeeenge''And Phantom pointed a thermos sucking this ...thing in he started looking more normal than when he snapped and asked:_

 _''Sorry 'bout that huntress it's been a little...complicated lately, are you alright?''_

 _''No, i just witnessed you snap and it wasn't pretty.''_

 _''How did i look when i...you know...''He looked scared and hurt ,and for a moment he looked like a human being , but we both knew he wasn't._

 _''Well , you had fangs which was the creepiest thing your skin looked blueish ,but you had nice hair.''_

 _''Flames?''_

 _''Yeah.''Then he just looked plain MISRABLE floating sadly in another direction,and mummbled something like''Bye''._

back to present time

 **DANNY/PHANTOM'S P.O.V.**

 **''Fenton,brighten up''**

 _ **''Uh, no thanks puberty sucks .**_

 **''Oh really,i haven't noticed.**

 _ **''Dude,just shut up and sit in the back corner of our mind.''**_

 **''fine.''**

 **End of chapter it's just a filler but it's nice enough for me.**

 **Kittylover05**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm on a roll once i figured out how to post chapters so yeah... i wonder if you want some more Clocky in next chapter or would you prefer Dan ,hmmmm the possible outcomes are endless from Vlad to the box ghost anyways i've said it before and i'll say it again**

 **IM NOT BUTCH HARTMAN I AM JUST A GIRL WHO DOES NOT OWN DP**

 **enjoy:kittylover05**

 **CLOCKWORK'S P.O.V.**

''Man,i can see why Daniel hates you, you constantly cheat.''i said to Dan who i let out to have a guys night.

'' **Having four aces and every powerful card isn't cheating it's luck''** I facepalmed and replied

''Dan James Phantom . . .Time.''

 **''Yeah,yeah whatever you have a 9''**

 **''** Yeah, you're cheating.''he just tried to change the theme saying:

 **''When is my past self getting here you're too easy to play with, i shouldn't have even bothered with che-uh i mean playing,yeah that works.''**

''Aha,you admit it you're cheatin Dan , and right about now.''

 _''Hi Clock-WAIT WHY DID YOU LET HIM OUT FOR OUR GUYS NIGHT.''_

 **''Run?''**

''Yeah. You do that i'll watch from here.''

 _''He cheated again didn't he.''_

''Yup,and i lead him to ALMOST admit it.''he raised a brow and said :

 _''ALMOST was the key word right .''_

''Yeah.''

 **Sooo Yeah i just felt like some Dan/Clocky moment and just felt like this would be**

 **fun to write, here are the keys**

 **in this chapter**

 **''Dan''** ''Clocky'' _''Danny''_

 **BYE: KITTYLOVER05**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody guess who's back AND IN THE MOOD TO TORTURE DP CHARACTERS!**

 ***Dan and Danny glare at me while plotting revenge***

 **Me:*Looks at them holding a laptop in hand as i show it to them as i fake wonder*Hmmmm, i wonder what would happen if i made you guys switch costumes...**

 ***They look at each other, nod and RUN AWAY***

 **Kittylover OUT!**

 **P.S.I'm sorry if i made the characters OOC, but this is my version of them and they act like i want them to.**

Dan's p.o.v.

OH, MY, Ghost zone!Are my eyes alright or is my younger self with very VERY hot hair today, speaking of which:'' FIX THIS NOW!'' I smirked at him saying''Why,that's a very HOT look this season,or well,this decade trust me,

I set the trends back in my future.''He glared at me as he said''I get it, now how do you cut off this thing.''You know what i have a plan, you know to make him stop whining about his OBVIOUSLY awesome hair.''Too bad, if

you weren't so whiny i would help with your hair problem''I looked around his hair with a critical eye''It's too flickery near the ends, it's too long, WHAT A DISASTER!''I said going for drama.''Well, lucky for you WE love our

fabulous hair. I hate you yes, BUT DEAR CLOCKWORK YOUR HAIR IS AWFUL!Not on my watch though, i will make your flame hair FABULOUS!'' He raised an eyebrow''Alright what's the catch YOU JERK.''I smirk at him

''You will wear it for a day after i make it FABULOUS!''''I'LL regret this later, but fine.'' I smirked remembering what Valerie said when she saw my flamecut for the first time.''When Valerie from my time saw my hair she was

speachless, well almost,'Oh my god your hair is HOTTER than usual' trust me, all woman love a good flamecut.''He jawdropped and said'' YOU'RE KIDDING SHE MADE A PUN!''I pulled a chair as i said ''I thought that at first too before

I noticed it was a compliment,THEN i fainted on my lair's bed.''He thought for a moment before...''You know what, you may be ghost Hitler but you have more experience in life soooo, i think you should help me with school

and stuff.''I dropped my tools and jaw to the floor at what i thought he said, did he just admit he didn't hate me as much as before, i'm dreaming, i must be!''Hellooo earth to jerky-nonresponsive-future-self, you in there.''I

responded with a:''You don't hate me as much as i thought you would.''He raised his brow just before i pulled him in a bone crushing hug.''Please don't mention our forbidden moment of understanding and bonding with

each other, and me hugging you. That one is OUT OF ANY MENTION EVER!''''Hey uh, why are you hugging me,NOT THAT I MIND BUT, i thought you weren't a softie type.''I pulled away and got my hair fixing tools from the

ground as i started working on his flame-hair.''I guess since my human half rejected me i got kinda excited that you told me you didn't hate me,or maybe the Plasmius core that mixed with mine made me a lonely fruitloop

too.'' I paused for a moment before''Or maybe the ten years killing everyone on the planet made me lonelier than i was before i was ripped out of my own body, which is after the CATS and after...'' I couldn't find the

words after that.''I didn't make my feelings go away though, i just locked them away as i thought that would make the hurt go away, but it didn't.''He looked all depressed for a moment before he slowly said''I'm sorry for

bringing this up uhh,Me i guess.'' I raised a brow saying'' Yeah nice try to cheer me up, even though it didn't work.'' He just looked down as he said:''Go talk to Spectra, we are allies now, she agreed to just suck up all

misery and not to enhance it. It might cheer you up, it worked for me, it'll work for you too.''I finished his might i add AMAZINGLY-FABULOUS flame-hair as i said '' I'm fine,and if you want we can,i dunno maybe start over,

don't get me wrong i'll still be a jerk,but no hard feelings okay.'' He raised his eyebrows as he said'' I never hated you in the first place, i just did what i always do, namely,HEY THERE's a **_badass evil_** FUTURE SELF, GET OVER

THERE AND SHOOT HIM IN THE FACE!''I started laughing as i said''Yeah yeah i get it i'm badass thank you for the attention you paid during time travel.I AM SO HONOURED THAT YOU REALISED I'M FABULOUS.''He said'' You

made my hair to look like yours didn't you.'' ''YEP,GO SHOW IT TO THE WORLD!Oh, and say hi to your friends and Jazz for me.''He chuckled and nodded before he waved goodbye and left

\- line-break -

Danny's p.o.v.

Well, that was weird, oh well not like i care about what people think about my hair, i just didn't want it to be like Dan's, though i gotta admit, it's both stylish AND comfy!The dude knows his job, Kitty met me on the way

and she jaw-dropped when she saw my awesome hair.I went through the portal and went to Jazz's room.''Hi Danny back so soon...WHAT THE HECK!'' I said ''Well turns out my evil-future-self is misunderstood, who by the

way says 'hi'.''Jazz's eyes widened as she smiled and said''I knew you two would talk it out little brother, Clockwork came and asked me to phsychoanalise him, based on the events i saw on his viewing screens.''

''Okay,night Jazz.'' ''Good night little brother.''

 **I'm sorry it's short,but okay, if you're wondering what the Ds were plotting revenge for,it's the hug!**

 **KITTYLOVER05(The cat not DP.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, peeps I'm sorry for taking a break, but I was working on my other story WHICH NO ONE BOTHERED TO SEE, and I was busy with school and stuff. Yeah pretty much the usual.?^_^**

 **Clockwork: Well, not really on Tuesday and Saturday you have acting lessons.**

 **Me: True but you guys get the point**

 **Anyways, I don't think I'm Butch Hartman yet, although if I was I would be Hartwoman. I don't own DP if it happened you would know.**

 **Kitty lover out? ﾟﾐﾱ** **? ﾟﾐﾱ** **?:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D**

Val's point of view

Well, remember when Phantom ran off earlier looking sad, he returned and looked awesome! His hair was hot and when I said it to his face he PURRED, like an overgrown kitten! He was so cute I couldn't shoot him in the face and tell him to get lost! That would be wrong! And so we are now patrolling together like we're BFFs or something.

"Why don't we split up Phantom? We're gonna cover more ground that way!"

He looked sad and embarrassed as he said

"I literally can't. I wanna be with you Red! Come on give me a chance !"

" Ugh, fine! But just cause I need help doesn't mean we're gonna be buddies or something, it's a one time thing! Like with Dani."

" Whoa, that's one more chance than I expected!"

I rolled my eyes and said

"Don't get too sassy ghost boy! Or fire won't be the only thing coming out of your head."

He made the classic I surrender pose and pouted a little before we flew off into the night , looking for trouble anywhere.

I closed my eyes and drifted into the air with a content smile. That is until Phantom screamed bloody murder and I turned my head to see what was going on. Oh my god, is his chest glowing and why is he clutching it like his afterlife depends on it!? I too felt a small peng of pain there but I didn't think anything of it as I was more concerned about him. Although if anyone asks I didn't think that ever!

I quickly grabbed him and flew over to my favourite park spot. It was always quiet and peaceful there, as no one bothered to check that part out In the last few years.

As soon as we got there he fell limp into my arms and only moaned and groaned occasionally.

"I feel like crap." I looked at him because after he said that he nuzled into my chest and I couldn't help but make a connection with the overgrown kitten again.

"If you want me to be honest, you look like crap right now." I too felt myself rubbing soothing circles on his back." You poor thing, you were screaming your lungs out!"

"With a valid reason, which is a sharp pain in my core. Which is basically a ghosts heart if you didn't know that already huntress."

I knew that which made me feel a little sympathetic towards him, more than I already have I mean. I scratched behind his ears like someone would with a cat and felt a happy tingle in my heart. I stretched out my hands and nuzled him closer to my neck even though I didn't know why.

"Purrrrrrrrrrfrrr." Again with the overgrown kitten I go! Although he IS cute like that I must admit.

"Aw, you're like an overgrown kitten!" I felt myself say out loud. He simply mumbled something like 'not a cat' and rolled over and looked into my eyes with his luminous ectogreen ones.

"I dunno why I act like that I just do, Kay!" I scratched behind his ears again as he looked like he was dreaming and let out another loud purr.

" Can you do this more often Val, it's very nice." Normally I would tell him not to call me that, but it just felt right when he did now."

I rolled my eyes and said

" Anything else Kitty Phantom wants tonight, a bowl of milk purr- haps ?"

"You made a pun. I'm in heaven!"

"Whatever Phantom I like kittens okay!" I helped him up on his feet and continued

"Look I still don't call us buddies or partners, but patrol help is a good place to start don't you think.?"

" If you keep scratching my ear I don't care."

 **Alright people I hope you enjoyed Danny acting like a cat! Don't worry I will explain why later but for now peace out**

 **Kitty lover out? ﾟﾐﾱ** **? ﾟﾐﾱ** **?^_^^_^^_^**


End file.
